


More of the Song/Drabble Challenge (Larry Stylinson edition)

by orphan_account



Series: Ten Song Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Dancer Louis, Drabbles, Hunger Games, I've never done that before, Jealousy, M/M, One Night Stands, Secret Crush, one of them is a genderswap, sleepover, thought I'd give it a shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listened to songs, wrote a drabble based on them. All Larry centered. Let me know if any are good enough to keep going with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More of the Song/Drabble Challenge (Larry Stylinson edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Tumblr (a while ago).

**The Harold Song (Kesha):**

Louis stares out the window of his impossibly quiet flat from the not-quite comfort of his bed. He can’t get comfortable knowing that it used to be a bed for two.

He misses Harry. It’s like he’s missing a limb, or a lung. More like a heart. Harry took it with him when he left. 

Why does Louis have to be such a fuck-up? Why couldn’t he have told Harry all the things that he was feeling? Why couldn’t he have told the boy that he didn’t want to spend another second without him? Why couldn’t he have told him how much he loved him when he still had the chance?

 

**She Looks So Perfect (5SOS):**

Harry has never met anyone like Louis before. She’s perfect. 

Harry wants to kiss her so badly but she isn’t sure if Louis is into her like that. 

“Hey, Harry!” Louis calls when she enters the coffee house where they are supposed to meet. 

She looks gorgeous as always and Harry can’t keep herself from lighting up in the other girl’s presence.

“Hey, Lou,” Harry answers smiling shyly as she pushes forward the cup of tea she’d bought for her best friend.

“Aww, you’re so sweet, Hazza,” Louis gushes, bending down to kiss Harry’s cheek before sitting in the seat across the table.

Harry blushes to the tips of her ears and she can tell when Louis notices because she smirks that sexy smirk of hers like she knows what she’s doing. Harry is glad one of them does.

 

**What Makes You Beautiful ( The 1975 cover):**

Harry watches from his table as Louis laughs across the room at something his date is saying.  _Liam_. What does he have that Harry doesn’t?

Louis, apparently.

A soft song starts playing and Harry can’t sit still and watch any longer. He’s going to ask Louis to dance. For old time’s sake.

Louis’ back is to him when he comes to a stop next to the boy that used to be his.

He sees Liam notice him and stiffen causing Louis to glance over his shoulder at what’s behind him.

“Oh, hello, Harry,” his voice is soft, it’s music to Harry’s ears, as he turns to face his ex fully.

“Hi, Lou. Would you dance with me, please?” Harry answers, eyes never leaving Louis’.

“I don’t know, Harry,” Louis answers unsure as he turns to look back at Liam.

“Please, Lou? Just one?” Harry asks holding out his hand.

Louis thinks about it for a grand total of ten seconds before his hand is in Harry’s.

“One dance.”

Harry leads Louis out onto the dance floor and pulls him close when they stop somewhere in the middle of the crush of bodies.

“You look as beautiful as ever,” Harry says quietly into his ear.

 

**Enchanted (Taylor Swift):**

There was a moment when Louis Tomlinson’s night was unbearably dull and then the moment after when it just suddenly  _wasn’t_.

Flute of champagne in hand, he’d been listening to some model rambling on about herself and not letting him get a word in edgewise. Okay, so he hadn’t been  _actually_  listening. He’d been subtly looking for an escape from this awful set up that his manager had thought would be a brilliant idea when Louis’ vibrant blue eyes had met iridescent green ones. He looked over the owner of the dazzling green eyes and definitely liked what he saw. Curly hair, flipped casually as deep laughter spilled from lusciously pink lips, a lithe little body that was covered in a form-fitting blazer over a plain t-shirt, and jeans so tight that Louis actually fumbled in his mere  _fantasy_  of getting them off the obscenely gorgeous lad.

When Louis let his assessment lead him back to the lad’s face, he noticed that those eyes (like a forest he’d be happy to get lost in) were still on him. Curly winked at Louis and threw him a crooked smirk before turning his attention back to the person he was talking to.

Louis was quick to make a hasty excuse and extract himself from the clutches of the model his manager was hoping would be Louis’ next public conquest.  Louis thought, maybe, he had just found a better option.

 

**Do You Remember (Jack Johnson):**

Harry flipped through the book of old photos. He kept stopping and getting lost in the memories held in the dusty pages of his past.

“What are you doing, Hazza?” Louis said, head poking in from the attic door. “You’re supposed to be packing, babe.”

“Sorry, Lou,” Harry said smiling at his husband. “I found some old photographs.”

“Let me see those,” Louis ordered as he stepped in and sat by Harry’s side.

“Look how cute we were,” Harry smiles as he points at a picture of himself on one knee offering Louis a white rose. They weren’t even boyfriends yet in that one.

“How cute  _you_  were, you mean,” Louis grins before shaking his head ruefully. “Look at my awful haircut. Why didn’t you tell me how horrible it was, Harry?”

“I probably didn’t notice. I couldn’t get past your beautiful eyelashes,” Harry answers taking the book from his husband and kissing him soundly. “Still can’t.”

 

**Stay the Night (Zedd ft. Hayley Williams):**

Louis pushed Harry against the wall and crashed into him, kissing the other boy like he couldn’t live without his lips. They had only just met but Louis had never been so attracted to someone else like this before.

Harry’s hands tangled in Louis’ hair as Louis worked his skinny jeans open. He whines as Louis’ lips left his and trailed down his neck before Louis was dropping to his knees in front of him.

Louis pulled down Harry’s pants and admired the other boy for a second before he was on him again. He swallowed Harry down and it wasn’t long before Harry filled his mouth with a bitter sweet taste. Then, he was being drawn back up so that Harry could kiss him breathless as he got a hand on Louis.

After multiple orgasms, they lay in Louis’ bed naked and sated. Harry glanced at Louis unsure if he was supposed to stay or go now. He didn’t usually do one night stands. Seeing Louis with his eyes closed he figured the other boy was asleep and moved to get up and get dressed but a hand caught his wrist.

“Stay,” the sleepy boy whispered.

Harry smiled, relieved, as he sank back into bed and let Louis snuggle into him.

 

**Jealous (Nick Jonas):**

“Louis, you can’t keep doing this!” Harry yelled.

“I’m sorry, Harry, but I’m not going to let that letch get his hands on you,” Louis reciprocated.

“How many times to I have to tell you Nick is just a friend?”

Louis scoffed. “Yeah, sure. Until you’re too drunk to tell him no. And then we’ll see just how ‘friendly’ he can get.”

Harry sighed sadly and shook his head. “Are you ever going to trust me?”

“I do trust you, love,” Louis answered softly coming up behind Harry and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “I’m sorry. I just get so jealous sometimes. You’re so beautiful, Harry, and there’s no end to the list of people who want to take you away from me.”

“But they can’t Louis,” Harry answered, twisting his head to the side so that he could lay a kiss on Louis’ cheek. “I’m yours completely, baby. I don’t want anyone else. I  _won’t_. Ever.”

 

**The Way You Look Tonight (Frank Sinatra):**

Louis and Harry danced smoothly to the sounds of Frank Sinatra. They glided across the floor with precision and incredible chemistry. Louis just knew that together they were going to win this thing.

When he’d gotten Harry as a partner, Louis had been worried. The other boy was like a baby deer when he walked, clumsy though adorable but on the dance floor it was another matter entirely.  And the few problems that they had at the start, Louis had ironed out nearly immediately. He couldn’t have asked for a better dance partner without pairing up with another  _actual_ dancer like himself.

As they finished their routine, coming to a stop breathless and exhilarated, Harry smiled at Louis and took his hand to wait for the judges’ critique.

They, of course, got perfect scores.

In his excitement, Harry tugged Louis into his arms and kissed him. Right on the mouth.

 _Well_.

Louis didn’t mind that  _at all_.

 

**Come Away to the Water (Maroon 5):**

Harry was far from the other tributes when he heard it, a rustling in the trees. He stilled, not daring move so that he could hear better.

Not a good idea.

He heard the air split for the blade seconds before it embedded itself into his shoulder. Before he could pull it out, he was on the ground, the weight of another body on top of him.

He grunted and pushed at the person on top of him as they covered his mouth with one hand and pressed him down with the other on his uninjured shoulder.

“Shh!” The boy ordered and Harry didn’t know why he felt compelled to obey.

There was the snap of a branch underfoot and then a sing-song voice calling him. “I know you’re out here 12. I can smell your blood from he-”

Their speech was cut off as Louis yanked the blade from Harry’s shoulder and hurled it in the direction of the career tribute from district 2. She fell, dead, blade sticking out of her skull.

“Thanks,” Harry said, wincing as Louis pushed himself off of him and stood staring down with intense blue eyes.

“Remember this should you find yourself in my shoes,” Louis said rummaging through his bag until he found what he was looking for and tossing a spare roll of gauze at the other boy before disappearing into the trees.

 

**I Wish You Would (Taylor Swift):**

 

When Liam had gotten up to go to bed (the buzzkill), Harry had scooted closer and cuddled into Louis' side as they kept going with their 80's teen movie marathon. It had been a while since all the boys had spent the night in one place and the two of them, at least, were determined to make the most of it. 

Niall was up popping popcorn and Zayn had gone  to bed a while before Liam had so they were alone on the sofa, soaking in the majesty of Howard the Duck. 

"Hazza?" Louis called quietly when Harry had been quiet just a bit too long. 

"Hmm?" Harry hummed into his shoulder.

"You awake?"

"I'm not sure," Harry answered. "Are you my boyfriend?"

"No?" Louis answered frowning. The question was a bit out of left field. 

_Wasn't it?_

"Then, I'm still awake," Harry said, finishing with a whispered "barely" as he snuggled further into Louis' neck.

Louis stiffened as he realized the implications behind what Harry had said.

He looked down at his best friend's dozing figure, breathing lightly against his collarbone. And he made a promise to himself that tomorrow, he'd finally get up the courage and make Harry's dreams come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, let me know if you would like to read a full version of one of them, please.


End file.
